kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shigeru Jo/Appearances
Shigeru Jo appears in the following: Episodes Kamen Rider Stronger * I am the Electric Human Stronger!! * The Secret of Stronger and Tackle! * The Thriller House Calls for Children! * The Demonic Motorbike Reckless Driving Operation! * Black Satan's School Lunch!? * The Jellyfish Kikkaijin Who Took the Form of a Teacher! * Rider Great Reversal!! * Don't Melt, Rider! The Final Blow, Electro Kick!! * The Band of Demons Has Come!! * The Frightful Gummer Bug! It Targets Humans!! * Chameleorn! Demonic Film!? * Duel! Stronger's Grave!? * The One-Eyed Titan! The Final Counter Attack!! * The Appearance of Enigmatic Chief Executive Shadow! * Shadow's Trump That Calls Death!! * The Bloodsucking Bubunger's Demonic Present! * Ghost Story, The Demonic Easter * Ghost Story, The Bottomless Swamp * Ghost Story: The Cursed Old Castle! * The Great Scary Desert! Two Tōbeis?! * Samegashima, Decisive Battle in the Sea! * Rider Execution at 12:00!? * The Devil of the Underground Kingdom!! * Bizarre! The Unmanned Train Runs!! * Don't Die!! Shigeru Jō in the Electric Chair * Seen!! The Great Leader's True Identity!! * Remodelled Majin! The Delza Army Appears!! * Oh! Stronger...into Small Pieces?! * The Curse of Majin Kate's Blood! * Goodbye, Tackle! Her Last Activity!! * Stronger's Great Remodeling!! * Deadly! Super Electro Three-step Kick!! * Stronger Dies in the Full Moon!? * The Snake Woman's Bloodsucking Hell! * The Man Who Returned! The Name is V3!! * Three Riders Vs. The Powerful Delza Army! * Riders Captured! Long Live Delza!! * Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! * Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! Kamen Rider (Skyrider) * Two Kamen Riders, Who is Another? * Enter Stronger; Two Riders vs. Two Formidable Monsters * Tank and Kaijin the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders * Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship * Please, Shigeru Jō! There's the Ari Commando Training School With a Million Yen Monthly Salary * Hiroshi's Father Had Lived! As Altered Human FX777? * The End of Admiral Majin! And the Great Leader's True Identity? * Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... Kamen Rider Black RX * Terror Of The 100 Eyed Hag * The Four Commanders Are Banished * Defeated!! RX * Fight! All Riders * False Rider's Last Days * The Riders' All Out Charge * A Shining Tomorrow! Movies/Specials * Kamen Rider Stronger (film) * All Together! Seven Kamen Riders * Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King * Kamen Rider Super-1 (film) * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max * * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Net Movies * Petition! Kamen Rider Tackle!! * Type34. - Peppers! Will You Call Heaven or Earth?! * * Haruto's (Bewildering) Assignment * Stronger's (Coercive) Interrogation * Riderman's (Explosive) Exposure * Riderman Dies On Duty * Boss is Abducted * Boss's Close Call Stage Shows/Live Appearances * * * * * Comics * Kamen Rider Spirits * Kamen Rider Decade: World of Stronger Books * to be added Toys * Super Imaginative Chogokin * S.H. Figuarts Games * Kamen Rider: The Bike Race * Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 * Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis References Category:Character Appearances